1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to novel cyclic carbamate derivativese having ring carbon substitution by a 4-[.alpha.,.alpha.-diaryl-hydroxymethyl]-1-piperidinylalkyl radical. The cyclic carbamate derivatives encompassed by the invention are those of the 2-oxazolidinones, the 1,3-oxazin-2-ones, the 1,3-oxazepin-2-ones, and the 1,3-oxazocin-2-ones. The compounds are useful in methods countering the effects of histamine already released and in combating allergic responses in a living animal body in need thereof and pharmaceutical compositions therefor. More specifically the methods employ the compounds inhibiting Type I allergic response (Gell & Coombs Classification of Immune Responses) and in preventing release of histamine as well as antagonizing end organ effects of mediators involved in the immediate hypertensivity response and as such are useful in treating allergic phenomena which includes asthma, rhinitis, atopic dermatitis, chronic hives, allergic conjunctivitis, and the like, as well as the symptomatic effects of the allergic phenomena. These pharmacological activities, i.e., antihistaminic and antiallergenic being complementary in effect when needed.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
4-[Bis(aryl)hydroxymethyl]piperidines used in synthesis are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,296; 4,032,642; and in copending application Ser. No. 811,799, filed 12/20/85 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,713. N-Substituted-haloalkyloxazolidin-2-ones and 1,3-oxazin-2-ones used in synthesis have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,418 and in the following publications: J. MED. CHEM. 16, 1124-1128 (1973); J. ORG. CHEM. 35, 4100-4103 (1970); and J. PHARM. SCI. 58, 362-364 (1969). A search of the literature has not revealed a combination of these foregoing moieties to give the subject compounds of this invention.